Pouches made by bonding synthetic-resin sheets together are generally known as bag containers for refilling contents such as liquid agents. (See, for example, JP-A-2001-213448.) The content liquid of the pouch is filled through, for example, the upper-side section, which serves as a filling inlet portion, to place inside and then the upper-side section of the pouch is sealed through fusion bonding. In this way, the pouch is manufactured as a pouch-enclosed refill product, enclosing its content liquid.
Meanwhile, pouches made by bonding synthetic-resin sheets together have such drawbacks as complicated manufacturing processes involved in bonding, impaired outer appearance caused by wrinkles being formed when the body expands due to filling the contents, and low impact-resistance strength at the bonded sections. In order to overcome these drawbacks, various bag containers have been developed that are made by shaping their container bodies made of synthetic resin using a mold. (See, for example, JP-A-2004-175378, JP-A-2002-193232 and JP-A-11-130112.) Such a bag container made through shaping using a mold is also designed so that its contents are enclosed therein by first filling the contents through a filling inlet portion, which is provided projecting outward from the circumferential surface of the container body, to place the contents inside and then applying fusion-bond sealing to the filling inlet portion.